


An Unexpected Roommate

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: John moves into a new apartment and realizes that he's not quite alone... At least he's friendly.





	An Unexpected Roommate

John sighed as he put the last box down before plopping onto his new couch. He’s just spent the entire morning moving into his new apartment with help from his friends, Hercules, Lafayette, and Alexander, and, now, he just wanted to take a nap on his new bed, er, mattress.

“Thank you guys a lot for the help. I can handle the unpacking later. For your troubles, lunch is on me tomorrow.”

Hercules patted his back with a grin. “Thanks, man. It was no problem.”

Lafayette wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled at the two. “I’m heading home. I’ll see you guys then.” He walked out of the apartment, Hercules and Alexander leaving soon after him.

John sighed and moved into his room, letting himself fall onto his mattress. The sun may have still been up, but he’d had a long day and he just wanted to sleep.

When John woke up, it was well before the sun came up, at about 3 in the morning, according to his phone. Still, after that rest, he was ready to get up. He plugged his phone into the charger and grabbed his laptop and sheet music journal, deciding that he might as well be productive. He plugged his keyboard and headphones into his laptop and began playing around with his current work, spending hours on his music.

By the time he even thought to look at the time, he found that it was already almost noon - almost time for lunch. He turned off his computer and set his keyboard aside, then went and got ready, taking a quick shower and throwing on whatever clothes he had that were clean.

Once he was ready, he headed out to the cafe where he worked, wanting to take advantage of his employee discount, and ordered food for everyone, knowing what they’d like.

It was a quiet lunch and, before John knew it, he was on his way back to his apartment, his mind occupied with new ideas for rhythms and chords he could add to his music.

When he got there, he went straight to his sheet music… And found writing all over it. Well, all over the back, but it wasn’t where the writing was that he had a problem with. What he did have a problem with was the fact that there was no way someone could’ve written it. His door was locked, he always triple checked that. Was he robbed? Who would be so stupid? He didn’t have anything? Still, this was definitely freaky.

John took the pages and went down to his landlord’s office, glad to see that he was there.

“Good afternoon, Mr Laurens. Is there a problem already?”

“Um..” John wasn’t exactly sure how to say it. “I think someone broke into my place? I left for lunch and when I came back, there was writing on these pages. This isn’t my handwriting and I can prove it. The weird thing is, nobody told me about seeing or hearing anything and nothing was taken. Weirder than that, it doesn’t look like anyone even broke in..”

His landlord furrowed his eyebrows. “That’s impossible. Let me see that.”

John handed him the page and watched as the other scanned the writing, his eyebrows raising in realization.

“What apartment do you live in again?”

“231.”

“Right… Well.. I’m not sure how to tell you this..” the older man began, his words trailing off in thought.

John gave him a confused look. “What is it? Is there a ghost in my apartment or something?” he asked, just as a joke, never expecting the response he got.

“Actually, yes.”

John went silent, disbelief written over his face.

“I know what you’re thinking, but years ago, there was a boy who stayed in that apartment and, unfortunately.. He took his own life. I didn’t rent that apartment out because I felt it would be disrespectful, but when you came to talk to me about renting, I somehow forgot. And I haven’t forgotten since it happened. If it’s a problem, I can change your apartment, but I’m afraid you’re stuck there until at least tomorrow.”

John sighed and leaned against the doorway, bewildered by what he was hearing. There was a ghost in his apartment.

“I’m sorry..” the landlord said awkwardly

“No.. Um.. It’s okay.” John shook his head and took back his sheet music. “I’ll just.. Be there. Thank you.” He walked out and back to his apartment, stopping at the door.

There was a ghost just past that door. Would it hurt him? Torment him in his sleep? Maybe it was only letting him think he was safe there.

But then John remembered what he was told. There may have been a ghost in there, but that ghost was just a kid. And he felt the need to take his own life before he could truly live it. Maybe he just wanted a friend..

John took a deep breath and walked inside, settling himself on his couch and leaving space beside him.

“Um.. Hi. If you’re here, the landlord told me about you. I know you’re just a kid and you probably haven’t seen anyone in years.. Do you.. Do you want to say anything to me or is there someway I can see you?..”

After a minute of pure silence, John began to feel like an idiot. He got up and felt pressure on his back.

John turned to try and see where it came from, but he couldn’t see anything. The pressure moved to his stomach and he decided to move with it as it pushed him towards the door. “Do you want me to leave?..” He figured there was no harm in leaving for a bit and began reaching for the doorknob, stopped by what felt like a cold hand gripping his wrist.

“What are you..?” John trailed off and began looking around, trying to figure out what was being asked of him until he saw it. The light switch. Maybe the kid wanted the lights off so John could see him. So, he flipped out the light and looked down at his wrist, seeing the faintest outline of a hand.

The sight sent chills down John’s spine, but the last thing he wanted to do was make this kid think he was afraid of him. So, he held it in and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.. I’ve just never seen a ghost before.. I’ll get you a pencil, then we can sit.” He went to his room and got a pencil and blank sheet of paper before returning to his couch, leaving the supplies on the milk crate coffee table.

“Okay, so.. If we’re going to be here together, I think the most important thing to know is are you okay with me being here?.. Like, if you’re not, I can get a new apartment. Are you going to hurt me?”

John felt his throat going dry as he saw the ghost’s shadow move and grab the pencil, scribbling words onto the paper.

_Stay. I won’t bother you._

John cleared his throat, hoping his voice wouldn’t crack. “Okay.. I’ll stay. I’m trusting you.”

With that alone, John felt the atmosphere lightening up. The ghost must’ve been just as scared as he was.

“What’s your name?”

Again, the pencil seemed to stand and drag its lead across the paper by itself, but a vague shadow said otherwise.  _Philip. Pip, if friends._

Friends. 

Scared or not, John knew deep down that all this kid wanted, all that Philip wanted, was a friend.

This new roommate was unexpected and unconventional, but John knew that he and Philip were going to be good friends.


End file.
